


Glimpses of Malec

by otppurefuckingmagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playlist, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: a collection of all my malec drabble





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> this one comes from [this ask](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/151056315132/hi-im-just-curious-about-which-song-you-think):
> 
> hi I'm just curious about which song you think would be on the playlist malec listen to when they have sex

Alec set his wine glass down on the kitchen counter and chuckled softly as the opening bars of “Let’s Get it On” poured out of the speakers. Across the loft from him, Alec saw just a hint of Magnus as he traipsed around the living room, setting candles alight with a flick of his hand.

Alec restrained a smile, and raised his voice so Magnus could hear him. “Not even close to doing it for me, Magnus.”

There was another few seconds of Marvin Gaye, then a sultry electric zing emanating through the loft. A song that seemed to be another favorite of Magnus’–-”The Morning” by The Weeknd.

“It’s nighttime,” Alec pointed out. And just to be difficult, “Plus all I can think about is why there’s no ‘e’ in his name at the end. It doesn’t make sense.”

Magnus loudly scoffed in the other room and Alec smiled at Magnus’ exasperation.

 _Let me sit this assssss on you_ boomed out of the speakers next, and Alec rolled his eyes. “Absolutely not.”

Then a driving drumbeat that made Alec’s blood heat and his fingers need to touch, but there was no way he’d admit that out loud. Instead he left his glass on the counter and prowled into the living room, eyes intent on Magnus as “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails made the floor underneath his feet shake.

Alec tipped his head, listening to the lyrics for only a moment before he grabbed the remote and clicked the sound system off. “You are not a werewolf, Magnus.”

Magnus hummed, an indecent smirk on his lips. “Ah, so that one does speak to your more…primal side?”

Alec huffed and plucked Magnus’ glass out of his hands.

These were songs he shouldn’t have known the name of–let alone all of the lyrics–-but Magnus was determined to find a song that would entice Alec into bed.

But the thing was….

Alec pulled Magnus close, kissing up his neck. Magnus inhaled a sharp breath, a low moan building deep in Magnus’ chest.

_There._

That was all Alec needed.

Alec nipped at Magnus’ ear. “The only sound i need is you, moaning, as I make you come.”


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this ask](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/148096281022/imagine-magnus-being-clumsy-in-the-early-mornings):
> 
> Imagine Magnus being clumsy in the early mornings and everything just slips through his fingers. So he ends up using magic for a lot of stuff, because broken mugs are just not worth it. Until Alec goes "why are you wasting magic" and makes him get out of bed. But then he sees Magnus' in all his clumsy glory, so he just sits him down and makes Magnus coffee so he can properly wake up :D Just.. Magnus asleep on his feet.. ;)

It’s not that he’s not a morning person, per se, it’s more that he’s always been a slow riser.

It takes his brain minutes to catch up to the reality that his body is moving, and usually by then he’s already smacked his shoulder into a few walls, and fumbled his toothbrush into the sink more than once as he struggles to push the toothpaste out of the tube.

Whether or not he realizes he has clothes on takes just as long, but it’s not his problem if he has guests who show up announced. They’ll get the High Warlock however he deems to carry himself when he’s still in a half sleep stupor. Quite frankly, it just becomes easier to magic on his robe, to conjure up fresh breath, and to poof his coffee into existence than having grounds, or worse the remnants of another shattered mug, all over the kitchen floor.

But Alec spending the night changes all of that.

Suddenly Magnus finds that he has agile Shadowhunter fingers working around his waist–-warm hands sliding over his chest, grabbing on to his hips-–to secure a silk robe over Magnus’ shoulders before he can stumble out of the bedroom naked. There’s toothpaste waiting on Magnus’ toothbrush in the morning, and coffee hissing from the machine when Magnus first cracks his eyes open. He can smell the richness of strongly brewed Sumatran beans before his eyes are fully open, and that’s its own wake up call now. A siren of the sweetest voice, because it means Alec is waiting for him.

Magnus rolls over, groaning in protest to the morning light, and the bed dips down next to him, a quiet chuckle wrapping around Magnus just as softly as the silk robe Alec likely has in his hands.

“You have a meeting in thirty minutes, babe,” Alec says.

There’s more laughter and more warmth in his voice than should be possible for anyone this early. Magnus wants to grumble, then Alec’s fingers are running over Magnus’ jaw—calloused skin catching on Magnus’ stubble.

“And you need to shave,” Alec says–-a definite laugh there that coaxes Magnus’ eyes open just a bit more. “Come on.”

Magnus allows himself to be pulled from the safety of his bed and into the bathroom. He doesn’t quite piece together how it all comes about—his mind still drifting somewhere in the embrace of dreams and peace and the echo of Alec’s arms around him keeping him safe…. And maybe he hasn’t awakened into a harsh world at all, because there’s silk caressing his skin, the coolness of the counter on the back of his legs, and Alec is between his thighs, one hand cupped around Magnus’ hip, the other around a razor that Alec slides with deft fingers over Magnus’ jawline.

Magnus thinks to protest that he can do this with one snap of his fingers, but Alec is a worrier, careful to protect Magnus’ magic reserves for when they’re needed the most. And really, what is there to complain about when Alec is leaning forward to place a soft kiss on every patch of skin he reveals with a swipe of the razor?

Magnus’ cheek tingles with each press of warm lips, his eyes closing as he chases away all thoughts of responsibilities and appointments and allows this strong, giving man to care for him.

“I love you,” Magnus whispers, the thought slipping past his lips as natural, as practiced–-and as necessary–-as his hands delving under the hem of Alec’s t-shirt to trace the lines of powerful runes.

“I love you too, sleepyhead.”

Alec kisses his nose with a laugh, and Magnus snuffles in protest, but not really. If he has to be awake, then this is exactly where he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	3. What Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this ask](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/142174850727/i-love-how-there-are-moments-when-magnus-is-all):
> 
> I love how there are moments when Magnus is all sexy cheekbones and glistening skin and then there are others when his lil' cute face looks rounder and he's adorable and his expressions are either cute as hell or hilarious or both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pre-wedding (S1E12) ficlet. for reasons.

Alec wasn’t supposed to notice the way Magnus’ face changed based on the subtlest of emotional shifts.

On the surface, Magnus appeared to hide nothing from the people around him. But Alec had been watching him close enough in the last few days to understand there was so much more to the High Warlock than people saw at first glance.

When Magnus was joyful, the whole world knew. When he was passionate or furious no one could doubt the conviction with which Magnus felt either of those.

But it was the emotions Magnus tried to hide that Alec had started to notice the most.

Alec doubted anyone else could name _regret_ when it passed across Magnus’ features–-a slight downturn at the corner of his eyes and a barely-there thinning of his lips.

Or _annoyance_ –-cheekbones sharpening and his jawline clenching for less than a heartbeat.

Or _hope_ –-a softness that overtook every inch of his face, except for his downcast eyes. As if hope laid dormant in his bones and its awakening was almost painful.

Or _deep hurt_ ….

Alec recognized that emotion too well in Magnus now.

That he could see it all, and understood exactly what he was doing to Magnus, made his life feel like it had been inverted. And yet, it was as if knowing these things about Magnus was _right_ ….

He didn’t know what to do with this knowledge, but he couldn’t deny any longer that seeing Magnus in a way no one else did...mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	4. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this post](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/139490873215/alec-remembers-the-first-time-he-ever-asked-magnus) in response to S1E6 where alec gives magnus his strength.

Alec remembers the first time he ever asked Magnus if he was okay. He was holding Magnus in his arms, his own strength drained from him because he had given it  _all_ to Magnus. But the only thing he could think about, could care about, was whether or not the powerful, immortal High Warlock of Brooklyn was  _okay_.

It all seems ludicrous now, but back then…. Then he was frightened. Scared about what he was feeling for a man he didn’t know. A man he didn’t have the  _right_  to fall in love with. It was a bitter moment, and yet so sweet, because Alec thought  _if this is all I get, at least I’ll know I’ve given him more than I thought I would ever give anyone._ And that piece of himself–-given freely without an expectation of more…that would have to be okay too.  
  
Now…he looks up at Magnus across the kitchen and smiles. Magnus is running his hands under cool water from the tap as he curses under his breath because he’s just spilled some faerie potion all over himself, and Alec asks “You okay?”–-for what’s likely at least the tenth time just this  _week_. There’s laughter in the question, a familiarity that’s just as comfortable as the tattered sweater that covers his shoulders. Alec crosses the room, rummages through the cabinet to find the sage balm that Magnus goes through much too quickly-–because he’s always spilling some magic potion–-and as he takes Magnus’ hand and slathers the balm over the burn, Magnus looks up at him, smiles and repeats exactly as he did that first time “Yeah.” Then Magnus leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Alec’s lips that says more than his words ever will.

Alec still expects nothing in return from Magnus, but Magnus always gives him  _everything_.

And that is more than okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr@otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	5. Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this post](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/141032958296/jace-wayland-is-definitely-not-switzerland-and) in response to S1E9.

Jace Wayland is definitely not Switzerland and Alec knows this.

It’s clear Jace has chosen exactly which side he’s on when Jace barrels into him and takes him to the ground, allowing Clary to take Meliorn away.

Alec can’t control his anger anymore, doesn’t want to, and it doesn’t matter how much of this fight he’ll feel in his soul-–not just his muscles and bones-–tomorrow. He can’t be the chain to Jace’s wrecking ball anymore.

Jace has never understood the concept of consequences the way he should, and Alec lays the blame for that directly at his parents' feet. He’s their golden boy. He can do no wrong. While their first born son is left to scrabble to protect them all in Jace’s ever-destructive wake.

Alec is the one walking barefoot over the jagged shards of Jace’s chaos, tearing Alec open, leaving him vulnerable-–leaving Alec with all of the blame. A festering wound that will never quite heal because it keeps on getting ripped open over and over again.

He almost lost his resolve when Jace said  _I don’t want to be alive if we’re on different sides._  But with the adrenaline waning from his system, his mind is clearing and he knows what Jace was really saying–-I don’t want to be alive if you’re not on  _my_  side.

It’s always been this way with Jace. But until now, there hasn’t been anything with high enough stakes to force Alec into going against the one person he’s supposed to be closest to in his life.

And the consequences of this betrayal–-as he’s sure Jace sees it-–will be a wound that Alec bears, alone, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was in a writing slump last week (read: such a piss ass mood), and @sarcasticlightwood challenged me to just write one drabble of 500 words or less based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwEeP6vHyFw)

_Don’t push me away._

Magnus’ words echo in Alec’s ears as he notches another arrow, sucks in a breath, and let’s it fly, embedding into the chest of one of Valentine’s soldiers.

Alec knows that Magnus was speaking about emotions—more metaphorical than literal. But his words mean something completely different now with Valentine and his army barreling down on them.

“Magnus! Get the fuck back! If any of us has a chance of surviving this then you can’t be injured.”

He’s not embroiled enough in this battle not to know it’s more than that, though. The thought of seeing any of Magnus’ blood spilled on the deck of the rain-slick ship makes his heart clench painfully.

Magnus is now part of Alec’s protective circle, but he’s also more. A different consideration. New. Hope when he’d thought there was nothing to his future besides sacrifice in the name of duty.

He’s fought to get to this point in his life. Battled demons greater than this or any other dimension can throw at him.

He sees glimpses of a shared life. Of love.

He can’t see harm come to Magnus. So he needs to push him away.

Out of  _danger’s_  way.

It’s a completely ludicrous thought. Magnus is a four hundred year old warlock who’s likely seen more violence than all of the Shadowhunters on this ship combined. But he doesn’t care how absurd his worry is.

“Alexander!” Magnus yells. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Better me than you,” he mutters under his breath.

“You self-sacrificing nephilim,” Magnus nearly growls, low and with a distinct edge.

A burst of blue whizzes past his head, felling five soldiers at once. And there, at the bow of the ship, Alec sees it. A perfect shot at Valentine.

Alec’s quiver refills with arrows, and Magnus’ hands steady on Alec’s shoulders. “We do this together.”

Alec takes a deep breath and lifts his bow. Revels in the sensation of Magnus’ magic pouring into his muscles, sharpening his senses. He closes his eyes. Trusts. “Together.”

Magnus’ magic sings through his veins and Alec lets the arrow go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	7. A Warm Shadowhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk about y’all, but i needed something really fucking fluffy to end this week. so here you go :) @alecshadowhunters here’s the mini fic that came from your prompt of “a massage ficlet.” hope it makes you smile ♡ xx

It wasn't often that Magnus made it into bed after Alec, but tonight had been the exception instead of the rule. Alec had been off work, and Magnus had been called out on a Pandemonium based emergency—the worst waste of time, even if necessary. The club practically ran itself at this point, but there were still…incidences Magnus was more equipped to handle than his staff.

Now home, Magnus tilted his head side to side, cracking his neck, then removed his jewelry piece by piece, and shed his clothing. His mind was still racing, but the adrenaline was ebbing, leaving his body exhausted, and his jaw sore from the drunken faerie knight who had wielded an enchanted tree branch. But as soon as Magnus slipped under the covers and molded himself to Alec’s back, every nerve in Magnus’ body eased.

There was nothing more calming than climbing into bed with a warm Shadowhunter.

Alec snuffled quietly as Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. He buried his lips between Alec’s shoulder blades and breathed in—the fading scent of verbena on his nephilim’s skin. Magnus flattened his palm on Alec’s chest, the measured thump of Alec’s heart beating under his fingertips. He exhaled, releasing the pent up frustration he’d been carrying with him for hours, and trailed his hand over Alec’s pecs, down his stomach, and over the curve of his hip.

Alec mumbled something unintelligible as he shifted lazily onto his stomach under the blankets, his words swallowed by the downy recesses of his favorite pillow.

Magnus held his responding laughter in his chest, letting it warm him as much as the beloved body next to him.

“I didn’t intend to wake you, my angel,” he lied.

“Liar,” Alec huffed.

This time, Magnus set his quiet laughter free.

Alec rubbed at his eyes like a kitten grudgingly acknowledging the impossibility of more sleep. His lips stretched wide with a silent yawn, and he turned his head so he was looking at Magnus with half-lidded hazel eyes. “How was it?”

Alec’s voice was edged with lingering slumber—the rough sound much too sensual to be properly appreciated at this late hour.

Magnus dragged one finger over each knob of Alec’s spine, entranced by the interplay of muscle under skin that each touch evoked.

“Fine,” Magnus finally answered.

Alec tugged down his lips into a decisive frown. “Which means it wasn’t fine.”

Magnus could barely gather up the energy to shrug.

Alec’s weary exhalation coasted over Magnus’ skin as Alec turned onto his side and poked at Magnus. “Roll over.”

Magnus ran unglamoured eyes over Alec’s chest, then to the sheet teasingly hinting at the, frankly, priceless treasures that hid beneath.

A slice of streetlight invading through the half-open blinds cut through the crimson staining Alec’s cheeks. “Not for _that_. Let me rub your back. See if I can help you relax.”

“I don’t think—”

Alec silenced Magnus with a hand across his mouth. “Just turn over.”

Magnus nipped at Alec’s palm, then complied, stretching languidly on the silk sheets. Really, why would he ever dream of saying no?

Alec straddled Magnus’ hips in one fluid movement—a reminder that this Shadowhunter could go from deep sleep to authoritative action within seconds—and dug his fingers into Magnus’ shoulders without hesitation.

Magnus _melted_.

“Don’t use any more magic,” Alec chided. “Just let me take care of you.”

Magnus hadn’t even realized he’d been releasing a slurry of sparks that danced up his arms from where his hands were pillowed under his head.

“Can’t control it,” Magnus mumbled. His lips and tongue were barely capable of working in tandem because of the delicious press of Alec’s fingers into his skin. “Your hands are…quite magical, Alexander.”

Alec’s low chuckle made the bed roll like Magnus was being carried in the caress of summer-warmed waves. “I never should’ve told you that story.”

Magnus smiled at the exasperation in Alec’s voice. A flustered Alexander was a thing of great beauty.

Alec's thumbs pushed up his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and Magnus couldn’t restrain the moan that passed over his lips as he buried his face in the sheets. Every cell in his body was a willing hostage to his Shadowhunter.

Time lost all meaning then. With the powerful hands of his archer kneading away the tightness of his shoulders, digging the heel of his palms into knotted muscle and freeing them of their bonds. A delicious drag of skin that heated Magnus’ skin. A warmth that sank like sunbeams into his core.

His skin tingled from the pressure and rush of blood that wiped away his weariness and replaced it with complete and utter satiation.

Magnus swore that Alec’s hands were pulling _centuries_ worth of tension from his muscles.

He wanted to stay awake. He hadn’t yet had the presence of mind to languish in the sensation of Alec’s thighs wrapped around his hips. Or the possibilities that existed with Alec’s very naked body pinning him so effectively to the mattress. To explore what magical things other parts of Alec’s body could coax out of him…. But his eyelids were dropping lower of their own accord, breath slowing.

“I love you,” escaped between his lips in a murmured sigh.

Alec’s hands slid down his back, over Magnus’ ribs, and to his waist as Alec dipped down and peppered Magnus’ spine with a line of kisses.

Magnus couldn’t fight the weight of his eyelids as Alec eased onto the bed next to him. Alec draped an arm and a leg over Magnus, pulling Magnus flush against him—cocooned in luxurious heat.

“ _This_ is my favorite part of the day,” Magnus managed to say.

Then he fell into sleep, with his warm Shadowhunter at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	8. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this ask](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/155948192961/malec-season-2-was-so-wonderful-and-made-the-wait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in response to the season two premiere

It’s been less than an hour since Magnus left the Institute after waking up Jocelyn, but when he returns Alec can’t help but stare. Magnus’ nail color has changed, the slope and texture of his hair, and–despite that it shouldn’t be possible–he has more of a goatee than he did before. Alec doesn’t ask, but he gets the feeling that this is a Magnus preparing for darkness and battle. Edgier and also more on edge.

That minute he takes to catalog the changes is the first he hasn’t been consumed with the thought of finding Jace. And that these are the thoughts blazing through all considerations of strategy and tactics…. It annoys him. He’s supposed to be focused on finding his parabatai. Yet he can’t help but steal glances out of the corner of his eye at Magnus, carrying one of Jace’s hoodies and quipping nonchalantly about the inadequacies of the Clave.

Magnus saunters away from them, and everyone else likely sees a cockily confident warlock who is doing them a favor by being here. But Alec takes in the straightness of Magnus’ spine, and the minute pursing of his lips, and sees something completely different.

That Magnus is frustrated by his own inability to track Jace is something Alec shouldn’t know at all. He should be that attuned to his own parabatai. He should sense where Jace is just as easily as he counts the number of times Magnus had to wrap that necklace to leave it hanging at precise lengths that highlight the tantalizing hint of sun-kissed skin where throat meets chest.

When Magnus reaches out for him, he can’t endure the heat of that touch, or the casual intimacy it implies. He doesn’t know how to accept the reassurance so freely offered to him. Even though it’s all he craves. 

His world is shifting so quickly, and he wants to cling to that as an excuse for the bitter words spilling from his lips, but that’s not the full truth. The stagnation he’s so desperately clawed himself out of is also change. Change he wants. A shift he needs.

It’s only when he Magnus is smiling at him again–Magnus’ thumb drawing comforting circles on his palm as they stand together overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge–that Alec understands it’s okay to notice the changes in Magnus, not just in himself. It’s okay to take a breath and see this man, not just look at him.

It’s okay that he did kiss Magnus that first time to make a statement. And it’s more than okay that the next time he does, it will be a declaration of a very different kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	9. Dr. Hardwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from [this prompt](http://otppurefuckingmagic.tumblr.com/post/161658636387/for-the-500-word-prompt-thing-how-about-the-i) for a 500 word or less malec drabble:
> 
> how about the 'I just got surgery and I'm all hopped up on pain meds but my doctor is so hot - wait, you're my husband?' kinda sitch?
> 
> (surprise to NO ONE at this point, it's more than 500 words *sigh*)

Magnus is only aware of the complete nothingness around him when he’s suddenly surrounded by hushed voices, beeping, and the glare of bright lights behind his eyelids. He swallows, his throat scratchy and dry, and forces his eyes open to find a man in a white coat hovering at his bedside, the fluorescent light from above shining off his mussed hair like a halo. The smile on his perfectly shaped lips is restrained and the line of his jaw is tight, etching his angelically crafted bone structure into stark relief.

“Am I in heaven?” he croaks out.

The man’s shoulders shake with a soft laugh and his entire demeanor eases. “Tudor City. NYU Orthopedics.”

_Ah_. A hospital. Well that explains the white coat and the dull ache in his shoulder. But Magnus can’t take his eyes off the beautiful man next to his bed. The doctor’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips as he scans over a chart then extracts a pen from his pocket with long, graceful fingers jotting down notes.

Magnus is mesmerized. “I didn’t know angels walked the earth.”

The doctor’s lips curve up at the edges as he sets the chart aside and his sparkling hazel eyes land on Magnus. “ _You’re_ here.”

Perhaps it’s good he’s in a hospital, because he’s suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

“Well, then. Are you flirting with me—” He glances at the name on the badge. “Dr. Lightwood?” A tingling warmth spreads through his belly. “More like _hard_ wood.”

The doctor smiles and Magnus thinks he may also be in need of a cardiologist with the unsteady thump of his heart.

Dr. Sexy leans over him, lifting the sheet to examine the bandages around Magnus’ shoulder and somewhere in the current fogginess of Magnus’ brain he knows this probably isn’t appropriate, but he sniffs anyway, inhaling the clean, masculine scent of this very, very lovely caregiver.

The doctor huffs out a soft laugh and stands back up. “You'll be much more aware of your surroundings as the anesthesia wears off. You're not in any pain, right?”

“None that can’t be soothed with some _specialized_ care,” Magnus contends.

“Do you think your husband would be okay with that?"

“I have a husband?”

The doctor arches an eyebrow. “For six years, to my understanding.”

“If he really loved me he'd be in here now,” Magnus pouts. “Plus, I think he'd understand if he saw you.”

The doctor chuckles and the rumbling sound rolls through Magnus in a pleasant rush, igniting a torrent of memories that flood through him, snapping him fully into the present.

He blinks. Then blinks again. “Alexander?“

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec says, settling on the edge of the bed. He reaches out and brushes his knuckles along Magnus’ jaw. “Welcome back.”

“What happened?” The tightness in Alec’s jaw has returned, but this time Magnus remembers why. “I fell from the rafters when I was adjusting the lighting for my show.”

“You _plummeted_ from the rafters,” Alec clarifies. “The only thing that kept you from having more broken bones—or worse—were those pillows you insisted on having shipped in from Indonesia.”

“I knew the expedited shipping was worth it.”

Alec’s features soften. “Magnus—”

“I’m fine, Alexander.”

“You broke your collarbone.”

“And my husband fixed it. I’m fine.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “Maybe Dr. Hardwood should be the judge of that.”

“Max is a bad influence on me, what can I say?” He tries to shrug and ends up wincing instead. Okay, maybe he won’t be doing that for awhile. Alec narrows his eyes and hits the button for Magnus to get another influx of pain meds. When every cell in his body is deliciously warm again, he looks up to his husband. “Did I miss my show?”

Alec shakes his head. “Clary is already hard at work decorating a wheelchair that matches the theme of your spring line. You’ll be able to roll down the catwalk in style tomorrow. Today, you rest.” Alec leans over and kisses Magnus on the forehead. “I’ll come check in on you again when my rounds are over.”

“For more specialized care?”

“Maybe I’ll have one of the nurses teach me how to give a sponge bath.”

Magnus sighs contentedly. “I _am_ in heaven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefucking magic ♡ xx


	10. A Sheer Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this 500 word of less malec fic prompt:
> 
> i really want something with a long, tight and warm malec hug, please <3

Magnus isn’t a hugger. There’s very few people he allows close enough for any kind of physical contact, let alone an embrace. Catarina and Clary are pretty much it at this point. Or rather, they were.

But Alec….

For as restrained as Magnus once thought Alec was, Alec is…dangerously affectionate now. Yes, _dangerous_ is exactly the right word. Alec’s hand settling on his arm has the same effect as touching a live wire. One of Alec’s mere glances—where he dips his chin down, he licks his lips, and his gaze bores through Magnus as if he’s in the midst of uncovering the secrets of the universe—is enough to make him believe spontaneous combustion is possible. So a hug? A hug is nearly fatal.

But that doesn’t mean Magnus doesn’t crave them.

So much so, that he finds himself seeking Alec out for that connection. He’s a tactile person. He experiences life in a very different way than others because of the power running through his hands, so why wouldn’t he pursue this glorious experience to its fullest extent? And he’s always been a bit on the adventurous side, perhaps cavalier at times with his own survival, so if he’s going to die, wrapped up in Alec’s stellar arms seems like the best way to go.

Therefore, it only makes sense that when he finally wrests himself out of bed, and makes his way into the kitchen, that he slides his hand around Alec’s waist and kisses his shoulder, seeking the potentially deadly and very welcome haven of Alec’s arms. And of course, as always, even though he’s in the middle of spreading butter on thick slices of homemade bread from the bakery down the street, Alec sets everything aside and turns, circling his arms around Magnus’ back and holding tight.

Magnus rests his head on Alec’s chest and listens to the steady thrum of his heartbeat and Alec’s lips tease through his hair, dropping kisses onto his head as he flattens his palms on Magnus’ back. Magnus sinks into the warmth of Alec’s body and slides his hands along the runed skin of Alec’s back, and Alec rests against the counter so he can widen his stance and pull Magnus in even closer.

Magnus smiles.

So maybe hugging Alec is a sheer delight too. Perhaps even more delightful than discovering that Alec may have been a virgin, but he knew his way around the male body like a professionally licensed escort.

Magnus laughs quietly at the thought and Alec’s arms tighten around him affectionately.

Okay, maybe hugging Alec isn’t better than sex, but it’s close.

Very, very close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


	11. IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the 500 word or less prompt:
> 
> IKEA

“You know, Alexander,” Magnus says as he blasts another demon, scattering it back to hell and, more importantly, out of the backroom of the Brooklyn IKEA. “We could get some shopping done while we’re here.”

“Shopping?” Alec replies through gritted teeth, notching another arrow.

“The furniture is impossible to assemble and not nearly indestructible enough for your…exuberance when it comes to testing the weight limit of all the surfaces in our loft….” Alec smirks at that and Magnus is almost distracted enough to forget he’s trying to entice Alec into shopping with him. Oh yeah, and he’s supposed to be killing demons. He presses on, undeterred. “But there’s always unusual and useful finds in the kitchen tools and perhaps I could purchase some new lights for the terrace?“

“Can’t you just….” Alec waves his hand in a half-hearted imitation of Magnus’ magical flourish that would ordinarily elicit a snarky remark from Magnus, but Magnus keeps his mouth shut since his boyfriend has most of his attention on the demon barreling down on him, felling it with one perfectly aimed arrow to the chest before continuing, “You know, conjure up some new lights?”

Alec has a point.

“Fine,” Magnus relents, huffing his protest. “I’d like to stop by the cafe too. The meatballs are frighteningly addictive.”

“They’re that good?”

“I didn’t say _good_ , I said addictive.”

Alec tips his head as if he’s considering that. “We do need some new kitchen towels too.”

“Duck.” Alec drops to his haunches and Magnus obliterates the demon launching itself off the ceiling-high shelving toward Alec’s back. He narrows his eyes. “I thought you picked those up last week?”

“Yeah, well, Jace happened,” Alec says as he gracefully stands to his full height and rotates, putting his back to Magnus’ to survey the warehouse.

Magnus lifts his hands, illuminating the darkest corners of the vast space. He swore there were thirteen demons when they entered. “And the Himalayan salt I asked you to acquire?”

“Sorry.”

Magnus swirls on his heel at the crashing of boxes, and Alec’s arrow is already in flight, both projectiles slamming into the final demon in the same split second and exploding it into a shower of ichor, ash, and sparks.

“Lucky for you they have both salt _and_ towels here,” he says as he presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Let’s go shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


End file.
